Advancements in networking have enabled the rise in pools of physical resources. A pool of physical resources may be formed from a physical infrastructure including disaggregate physical resources, such as, for example, compute and storage resources found in large data centers. The physical infrastructure can include a number of computing systems having processors, memory, storage, networking, power, cooling, etc. Management entities of these data centers can aggregate a selection of the physical resources to form servers and/or physical computing hosts. These hosts can subsequently be allocated to execute system software (e.g., operating systems (OSs), virtual machine managers (VMMs), or the like) and host containers, virtual machines (VMs), and/or applications.